Jump
by KiwiBerry
Summary: Whoa, Kiwi's NOT dead! ^_^;; Yah, I haven't exactly been on. In like a month. >_


Hi! Whoa, Kiwi's not dead!!! ^_^ I've been off for some time now, sorry about that. I need to update all my fics. This is a redo of Jump. I didn't like how quickly that one got off to a start. ;) Rated PG for some cussing perhaps later on, and some not so good scenes. Please read and review, it would make my day! **thought ~~dream sequence ^^telepathy. X-Men Evolution universe. Hey, whaddya expect?! :P  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Jump -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
~~~~~ A young boy's eyes flicked open after a terrible nightmare. He lay trembling, waiting to see if the tan-skinned, two legged monsters would come. When they didn't, he sat up on the branch he had been sleeping on. Looking around while catching his breath, he could see the silent park did not acknowledge his presence.  
*I'll never get back to sleep..* He slouched back against the trunk. Looking up at the ancient clock tower a few blocks away, he could see it was nearly one in the morning. The boy mumbled something in German to himself before opening a small, torn backpack. That case was the only possession he had, and in it were his entire living supplies. A blanket, a book he could not read, some scraps of food, a teddy bear, only the absolute necessities. He pulled out half of a cookie and silently munched on it. It was hard and stale, but compared to what else he had it was a splendid treat. Yesterday afternoon after the sun went down, the blue child had snuck out of church- even in a place of God he was not safe- and ran to the nearest tree in the town park. He had hoped he would be safe there for the night, and when the morning came he would run back to church after rummaging through some trash cans for a bite to eat. This was the routine that occurred every day as long as he could remember. Run, hide, run, eat, run, hide. There was no time for play, for if he let his guard down, some humans could find him and kill him. For, the young boy was a demon. They all said he was a child of Satan, and he was beginning to believe it too. He had three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Pointy ears and fangs complemented his face. His entire body was covered in a blue fuzz, and he had a tail with a point at the end. There were other mutants known around Germany, but he wasn't one of them. He was too mutated to be considered a mutant human. The townspeople were fearful of what they did not understand, and they were all on the lookout to kill him. Mothers probably told their Christian children stories of the demon child at night to teach them never to stay up late or miss church. The humans that infested the town didn't acknowledge him by any human name, he didn't deserve one. Instead, he was 'It' or 'The Thing' or 'That Monster'.   
"I do have a name! My name is Kurt Wagner!" the boy suddenly shouted out into the night. He knew everyone was safe in their homes, so they didn't hear his name. No one would ever listen long enough to hear the mutant say his name was Kurt, his father's name was Eric, his mother's name was unknown, or that he was about to turn 6. The fuzzy elf was excited, he hoped that when he did become six he could go to school in church and learn about faraway places like Japan or America.   
Sighing, the boy leaped down on all four feet from his tree. He began to inch along the ground to another, higher tree. Perhaps his nightmare wouldn't be able to reach him up there. Behind him, a gang of teenagers- probably around 16 years old- saw his movement.  
"Hey, Alex. Check it out, it's that freak boy!" The guy known as Alex silently watched the small child before responding, "Get 'im." Kurt was almost at his tree when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Like a deer in headlights, he froze.  
"Here, devil, devil, devil!" One large teen jumped out holding an expensive-looking gun. Kurt stared, not knowing what to do. "I give you 5 seconds to get out of my town, or we'll chop your fuzzy freak body up into 100 pieces!" Kurt had never seen a gun, he was too young. He did not know what it did, since he had never seen more than a few shows on television. "GO!" The teenager looked very impatient. Kurt turned and fled on all fours.   
" 'Kay guys, get 'im!" 3 other men jumped from surrounding bushes and tackled the mutant. He struggled for all his life, but there was no way a 5 1/2 year-old could take on 4 teenagers. He had not yet learned to master teleporting either, so all hope seemed lost. One teen thrust his hand into Kurt's neck tigher every time he struggled. Another literally hog-tied his hind legs together with two huge hands, while the third cruelly stepped on his tail. Pain was shooting up from all of his poorly bent joints. Sighing, Kurt stopped moving and simply lay there. He longed to be killed, to be taken away from this awful place humans called Earth. As the teenager with the gun loaded a bullet in it, he contemplated what happens after death. *Even though I look like a demon, will He accept me into heaven?..* Inside of all the confused thoughts of his head, Kurt silently prayed to himself. The teenager pushed the gun against his head. "I hate creatures like you. After you die, we're gonna leave you here while you slowly seep into the ground. Maybe some kind person will come and give you a proper burial, but we both know that's not gonna happen. Why? 'Cause you're a freak. We'll show all mutants just how much they are not welcome in this world!" Kurt shut his eyes, hoping those words would fade away when he died. The cold metal against his head was giving him a strange, panicked migraine. Silently, the gun cocked..   
"Hey, you kids! What are you doing!" All 4 teens looked up at an old man just as the gun fired.   
Alex's hand suddenly fell down as he pulled the trigger. All of Kurt's emotions and senses were shattered at once. Screaming, he curled up fitfully. Pain.. cold metal.. bullet.. piercing.. pain.. Germany.. circus.. mutant.. cold.. furry.. demon.. death.. Not a single thought shot through his head the right way. All words and feelings were slurred together; as unkown as another language. Alex and his comrades bolted toward the edge of the park. The old man glanced at Kurt, seemingly for the first time, curled up in a bloody furball on the ground. Looking left and right to check for witnesses, he finally waddled back into his nearby home.   
Kurt remained, crying at the cruelty at the world.  
"I hate creatures like you..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-BE-" The alarm clock that shattered Kurt's dream world was silenced once again. That stupid thing always seemed to win each morning... Yawning, he glanced at the clock. 6:00 a.m. The fuzzy elf half-heartedly rolled onto his back. Rubbing his yellow eyes, he stared up at the tiny imperfections on the ceiling. Just a plain white ceiling, big and flat from a distance. Up close, it revealed thousands of bumps and valleys. Some areas were largely flat, others had a quite large bump on them. The corners were shadowed from the rising sun, hiding their textures. Not much of the ceiling could be seen this early in the morning. *Mostly just dark. Dreary.* "Like my life." Kurt realized the simile he had just created. "Man, why don't these things pop up during English or something?" He closed his eyes for a moment as the dream came back on. Did he really want to go through another 24 hours? Same old routine. Wake up, breakfast, school, homework, training, dinner, sleep. Nothing interesting going on. His eyes then slowly turned to the two large glass doors that stood at the end of his dorm room. Beyond them lay a peaceful white balcony, complemented with some oak trees growing in the garden. "Man, most kids never get to stay at a place like this. So why is everything so boring to me?" Suddenly, :the: thought crept into his mind. He had no idea how it had gotten there.. Perhaps it had been hiding in the shadowed corners of that ceiling. *NO!* He angrily wanted it to leave. It persisted, giving good reasons for him to perform an action. "NO!" Storm flinched for a moment, as she had just opened his door. "Kurt? Everything ok?" He tensed for a moment before relaxing once again. "Yah, everything's cool." She smiled warmly as he curled back up into a fuzzball on the bed. "I hope you haven't forgotten that today is Friday, not Saturday." His tail flicked a salute as she walked back out. "Breakfast in ten." What Storm didn't notice was the small tear that grazed Kurt's eye. He stared at the windows one last time.  
*No. Not today. Perhaps tomorrow, but not today.*   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
I hope that turned out ok so far. ^_^ R/R!!!!  
  



End file.
